Alluring Secret Black Vow
by Natsuki Sora
Summary: "Un encuentro en la noche llena de contradicciones. La traición del estúpido ángel caído por el chico humano vestido de negro. La fruta prohibida, la tentación, y el amor. Cuándo la dulce miel goteé, el sonido de la bala acabará con todo..." /Pasen y lean/ (:


**_Este es un sonfic, _Crossover o one shot como quieran llamarlo, esta basado en la canción de vocaloid _Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ lo hice de esta canción pues porque me gusta mucho hehe no se si haga una segunda parte dejen review si quieren la segunda parte :)_**

* * *

_Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~_

"_**Un ángel caído con las alas arrebatadas **_

_**Renuncio a sí mismo por un voto corrupto**_

_**Incluso si es un pasado de amor mutuo, **_

_**Con esa mano que lo borro. ~" **_

-…_Estoy solo…-_

Por las calles obscuras de un pueblo vagaba un ángel herido y triste pensaba en morir, no tenía a donde ir se encontraba en soledad _-¿A dónde vas? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- _un joven hombre de hermosos ojos color verde, cabello azabache su mano le ofreció y sin saber porque el ángel su mano acepto. Con el tiempo una gran amistad se formo entre el joven hombre y el ángel, pero el lamentable ángel la caja del tabú quiso abrir.

"_**La fruta prohibida se oculta en ti **_

_**Que no descubras mi impuro corazón**_

_**Un amor prohibido surgirá, **_

_**Juntos nunca estarán, humanos y ángeles ¡imperdonable!"**_

El pecado del ángel fue enamorarse del joven sabiendo que era prohibido pues aun así no le importo, se acerco mas al joven deseando más de él, junto al lugar donde se conocieron en aras de un amor prohibido simplemente el ángel lo destruyo. Sus labios con los del joven él junto en un apasionado beso, por fin abriendo la caja del tabú porque imperdonables sentimiento brotaron de su corazón, el joven se asusto y al ángel alejo lo veía con miedo esos hermosos ojos verdes de lo que se enamoro, el ángel solo sonrió y desapareció de la vida del joven por su egoísmo y lujuria había destruido una gran amistad.

"_**No puedo más necesito verte**_

_**Déjame sentir tu dulce mirada**_

_**Si imposible, me entregare al olvido **_

_**Y a mis blancas alas renunciare hoy" **_

El ángel de nuevo el soledad se encontraba pero esa soledad fue interrumpida por una persona que salía de las sombras, una joven de cabello dorado le veía con una sonrisa burlona, esta persona un trato le ofreció –_ Si con tu amado quieres estar a tu alas deberás renunciar – _el ángel no lo pensó y a sus alas renuncio había hecho un trato con un demonio pero no le importo si así podía estar con su amado.

"_**El volvió vestido de negro **_

_**Al lugar en donde conoció al ángel **_

_**Y encontró una tierna mirada, a una extraña joven**_

_**El pobre joven no supo que decir **_

_**Pues de la chica se comenzó a enamorar **_

_**No lo saben, pero cargan un pecado mortal **_

_**Y no se les perdonará"**_

El joven volvió al lugar donde conoció y separo de aquel ángel pero en ese lugar con una joven dama vestida de negro se encontró, era una chica hermosa con unos bellos ojos cafés y cabello castaño, el joven se enamoro de esa chica a primera vista traicionando todo, ambos deseando el fruto prohibido persiguiendo mutuamente la pasión, sin saber que desatarían una furia incontrolable.

"_**Sin saber nada comenzaron a amar **_

_**Sin dudarlo él su corazón a ella le entrego **_

_**Lo prohibido se mezclo con amor aquello se contamino **_

_**Y desato la….**_

_**¡Furia del cielo!**_

_**Unido está, pasado y presente **_

_**Por más que intentes nada se puede borrar**_

_**Este es el fin caerán muy hondo **_

_**Vistiendo de luto vivirás por siempre"**_

El joven tan enamora quiso pasar junto aquella dama su vida entera, en aquel lugar donde se conocieron el joven pidió su mano en matrimonio, feliz la joven acepto al fin podría estar para siempre con su amado a pesar de haber renunciado a algo tan importante valió la pena todo por estar con aquel joven de cabello color azabache pero alguien no le gusto la idea y decidió cambiar los planes de esa feliz pareja.

"_**Tu falta pagaras…**_

_**Sufriendo, pensando, ¡Solo culpándote!**_

_**Dios será quien exterminara **_

_**Al hombre de negro que trajo el deseo"**_

El joven hombre vestido de negro sentado en una banca cerca de un árbol de cerezo esperando a que llegara su amada, por detrás de el caminaba una mujer pelirroja vestida de blanco buscando venganza por haberle arrebatado el amor de su amado haciéndolo renunciar a su alas y logro su cometido disparo a aquel hombre que desato el deseo en su amado. Al llegar la joven y ver a su amado tirado en el suelo, de su pecho una flor carmesí brotaba no quería que esto pasara pero era el castigo por haber probado aquel fruto prohíbo.

-_Mi querido yaciendo frió, gastare toda mi vida como tú me juraste en ese día, mi pecado contra dios, todos mis actos de traición deben ser pagados con mi muerte, entonces moriré por ti creo que ese es mi destino_ –

"_**El se fue y ya no volverá **_

_**Las alas de un ángel peligrando están **_

_**Él lo amo no quiso verlo morir, **_

_**Mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir y…**_

_**¡Nunca olvides!**_

_**¡Cuánto te ame!" **_

El ángel nunca quiso ver a su amado morir así que a cambio daría su vida por él, un ángel caído con las alas arrebatadas renuncio a su corrupto voto a cambio de la de su primer amor en sus ojos solo había lagrimas –_ Nunca olvides cuanto te ame – _la chica sonrió, para luego dejar atrás una simple pluma negra, salvando al chico el desapareció.

El ángel caído con las alas arrebatadas y un joven teñido en un negro mancillado, aun caído en el fondo de la tierra un voto de unión que entrelaza su encuentro cargan con un imperdonable pecado, cuando la fruta del pecado se ha podrido hasta el día que se encuentren otra vez.

"_**El se fue y ya no regreso **_

_**Un joven lo espera vestido de negro **_

_**El tiempo pasó pero no renuncio**_

_**No lo sabe pero el pecado crece dentro**_

_**Buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar **_

_**Esperando poder estar juntos otra vez"**_

* * *

_**-Aclaraciones-**_

_***Spencer era el **_**_ángel y cuando renuncio a sus Alas fe la joven dama _**

_***Billy el joven humano**_

_***EL demonio se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Lolo**_

_** *EL ángel que le disparo a Billy pues es simples era Mallory  
**_

_**bien les gusto acepto criticas malas, buenas, un tomatazo en la cara lo que sea si me salio algo corto pero si hago la segunda parte lo haré mas largo y no olviden compartan lo con el mundo si les gusto ok no pero bueno ya**_

_**algun review? :3**_


End file.
